Control
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: SephirothxYazoo - Yazoo responded so well to him, to his meaningless promises and words, to the idea of a reward which would never come.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This could be seen as a prequel to "Velvet Nightmare", but does not have to be read as such. It has been a long time since I have written like this, and I have missed it. I will not be stopping my longer stories, but expect to see more one-shots from me in the future.  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Yazoo  
**Warnings:** Minor yaoi  
Dedicated to BMIK, who reminded me about this pairing and writes it so very well herself.

* * *

Sephiroth watched the other walk through the night, tongue flicking from his mouth to wet his lips. Yazoo responded so well to him, to his meaningless promises and words, to the idea of a reward which would never come. Of course, he had watched him from childhood, learning and calculating how to control him. There had been something about the long haired boy from his youth, and after their first meeting a month ago, he had become determined to harness it.

Yazoo had always responded well to power, or the chance to momentarily grasp it. As a young boy, Yazoo's only chance of power had been in making Loz cry, or those risky momentary hesitations before obeying the all-controlling scientist's orders. But as he had grown older, he had learnt how to use his own inherent power to seduce, to manipulate. More than that, he had learnt to use it to deceive.

Kadaj had always thought that he was in control of their 'happy flock', oblivious to what was really happening. Yazoo had been steering from behind the scenes, whispering in the ear of Mother's favourite, then standing back and watching the puppet dance to his tune. For a long time, Yazoo had been content in the background, watching from a distance the effect of his beauty and skill. Only then, Sephiroth had appeared, and everything had changed.

Sephiroth had arrived and the reins of power had left Yazoo's hands. He became the puppet, following the other's every whim, every tiny gesture. Unlike Kadaj though, Yazoo knew he was being manipulated, and to Sephiroth this just made the control more exquisite. Yazoo accepted it because, for now at least, it gave him an advantage over his two brothers. More than that, it gave him the recognition which he knew in his heart he deserved.

Yazoo walked over to Sephiroth, through the empty space between them, slid his hand down the other's chest and leant in to kiss him. Sephiroth smirked, allowing the younger man fleeting contact before moving away. A black-gloved hand ran up the other's chest to take Yazoo's chin, tilting his head up and making him look into his eyes. They stared at each other, feline eyes slit with passion reflected in their mirror.

"Yazoo." His voice when he spoke was commanding, confident, and he smirked a little to see the way the other repressed a shiver. He leant closer, breathing his words onto Yazoo's trembling lips. "You obey me. Only me." The other held back a shudder and nodded, and Sephiroth rewarded the gesture by moving him closer, running a hand down his spine. "You're my favourite. The one I want beside me when I rule the world."

Yazoo couldn't hold back his shiver at those words, didn't want to. He allowed himself to drown in that rich voice, memorizing every movement, every sensation. When he returned, Kadaj would question his absence and he would merely smile with his secret knowledge.  
"I will do as you ask."

"I know." Sephiroth's words were followed by a chuckle which would have made Yazoo's blood run cold if he wasn't already too deeply lost. Yazoo fell so easily for each one of his poisoned promises. The younger man moaned, weak in the other's arms. Sephiroth kissed down his neck, making sure to leave a bruise which the other would have to struggle to conceal. Yazoo didn't protest. This was what gave him life, meaning. These snatched moments away from his brother's gaze, where he gave in to Sephiroth's total control.

"Our time is coming, you know?" Yazoo nodded. They had been through this. Had he not managed to cling to some remnants of his self control, he would have cried out in frustration, but as it was he merely writhed, seeking out every hint of warmth, every glimpse of contact. Sephiroth let out another small chuckle but obliged, dancing his fingers across the other's clothed skin. Yazoo's breath quickened.

"You must persuade your brothers that they need the head before the reunion. Make Kadaj give his body over to me. Once I have control over him, once I have his body…" Sephiroth's fingers and mouth seemed to be surrounding Yazoo, enveloping him like Sephiroth's words, nipping at his neck and ear whilst the fingers caressed him through the tight leather of his clothes. Sephiroth's eyes flickered open for a moment and he watched the other's closed eyes and half open mouth, a small smirk on his own face. "You shall gain your reward."

Sephiroth faded and Yazoo was left alone. He knew by now not to look around, merely raising a hand to the mark on his neck. It had been real. Their meeting had come to an end, and it was pointless to seek anything more tonight. But soon, soon he would gain his prize. He headed back to the camp.

"Kadaj, for the reunion, if we are to be a true family, Mother must accompany us."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I haven't updated this for a while, as I have been busy, but now I have some more free time and I thought I should add a second chapter. I don't know if there will be any more after this.  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Yazoo  
**Warnings:** Minor yaoi  
Dedicated (again) to BMIK, who reminded me about this pairing and writes it so very well herself, as well as giving me advice with this.

* * *

It was meant to be so simple. Kadaj would be able to channel their oldest brother, and the black sheep of their family would have been destroyed. The world would have been theirs. Then Sephiroth and Yazoo would have been able to stay together, and Sephiroth would have been able to give Yazoo the reward he had promised. But now everything had gone wrong. It had never been meant to end like this.

Older brother had fought back, and Sephiroth hadn't arrived to rescue him, hadn't saved him the way that he had sworn he would. There was no more hope, no more gentle caresses and whispered promises. Then that strange water had started falling from the sky, and he could feel it dissolving his body, though his mind stayed awake. It didn't hurt, but the fact that Sephiroth wasn't here did. Sephiroth had abandoned him. He had given him all he had, and he had been abandoned.

He raised Velvet Nightmare and shot older brother, the one who called himself Cloud, wanting all of them to join the life stream together. Sephiroth might have abandoned them, but Cloud would not be able to. This brother would be theirs. He was still not sure why it had gone wrong, why Sephiroth hadn't found him when he was controlling Kadaj. He felt his eyes glistening with tears as the bullet impacted and he collapsed onto the floor. Mist filled his senses as his physical form swirled into the life stream.

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again he was laying in the white mist, a scent of flowers filling the air. He could see a figure a few feet away from him, a long black leather coat, covered by a sheaf of silver hair. He fought back from the mist, back to the rain and cold and pain, back to the real world. Yazoo reached out, gloved hands seeking for Sephiroth's. He wanted Sephiroth's arms to wrap around him, for them to kiss and for everything to be alright. He needed Sephiroth to explain to him why he hadn't come. Anything that Sephiroth said would be able to make everything better, Yazoo knew that.

"You are worthless...Brother..." Sephiroth whispered, not even glancing back as he drifted away. Yazoo shuddered in pain, surrendering to death. There was no need to fight. If Sephiroth no longer cherished him, no longer thought of him as special, he had no reason to try and live. He let himself die.

When Yazoo cracked his eyes open again, the mist was thicker than ever, and the scent of flowers was almost overpowering, making him want to gag. He resisted it though. He just wanted everything to be over. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see this new world. He wanted it to have ended by now, it should have ended. He shivered as he felt a gloved hand run over his arm. He recognized that touch, that gentle pressure that promised so very much more than it would give. Sephiroth. None of his other brothers could touch him like that. But he couldn't be here, not now. Sephiroth had already thrown him away, why would he want him back?

A voice reached Yazoo's ears, Sephiroth's. It wasn't fair. He tried to ignore him. Sephiroth would no longer be able to torment him, promise him, and then take all that he desired away. His resolve began to melt as the gloved arm slipped around his waist, and Sephiroth's tongue licked a path up Yazoo's neck, then back down again, teeth hovering over the point which he always marked, heated breath tickling the skin.  
"Well Yazoo?"

Yazoo shuddered in his arms, aware of the other's strength and power. Any dependence that Yazoo had assumed he had was merely an illusion. The control he thought he had gained disappeared. He accepted that, and felt glad that he was once again allowed into that warm, comforting embrace.  
"Yours." And with that single word, that total surrender, the other began ravishing his skin, claiming him, making him moan out, shuddering, relying on Sephiroth's hand to keep him from falling to the floor. He was Sephiroth's, always had been, could never be anything else. Without this man he was nothing.

"I found you Yazoo. I searched you out..." He licked again at the mark on the other's neck. "Came for you. We can continue our work, find a way to be reborn, together as we should be."

Yazoo's breath was coming faster now, in desperate pants. He nodded rapidly, feeling Sephiroth lightly squeezing his hip in confirmation.  
"Yes..." He hissed. He would do anything for Sephiroth, for the two of them, for their relationship. He moaned as the gloved hand slipped inside his shirt, caressing alabaster skin.

Sephiroth watched the other's reaction, smiling slightly. He was submitting as he always did, and was still in Sephiroth's power. Sephiroth smiled slightly, and kissed him fiercely, tongue invading his remnant's mouth.

"We will continue to work together Yazoo. I shall rule the world, and you shall be at my side."

Yazoo kissed back passionately, trying to grip onto him but his wrists were held. Sephiroth was the one in total control. He moaned, pressing closer as Sephiroth's fingers skimmed down his back, provoking another heated moan. Sephiroth squeezed the back of his thigh, then whispered in Yazoo's ear.  
"Soon."

He let go and walked away, glancing back to watch the other standing there, struggling to regain his composure. He let himself smirk. It was going well. The remnants were under Yazoo's control, and his honeyed words ensured that Yazoo was under his. Soon the world would be theirs.


End file.
